


we could be the horizon

by penrosequartz



Series: PRQ's Marvel Extravaganza [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (((tony has many regrets))), Dancing, Drunkenness, F/F, Girls Kissing, M/M, Nightclub, The Avengers Go Out To Clubs Sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Wanda gets Natasha to loosen up while the team is chilling at a club.





	we could be the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> i promised more avengers fic so here you go! it's not that good, it's been in the works for like a year... but i hope you like it!

Natasha swayed her hips to the music slightly. The drink in her hand had lost all taste to her as soon as she saw the other woman in the middle of the room.

Wanda was dancing, hands above her head, eyes unseeing and blood pumping to the beat. Natasha didn't think Wanda had been to a club in a long time, if ever. But there she was, confident, alive, dressed in a tight black top and deep red skinny jeans.

As Natasha not-so-subtly stared at Wanda’s ass, Clint nudged her side. 

“You're not- not drinking that?” He asked, words sounding odd.

Natasha sighed, and threw her drink back, placing it on the counter behind her. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes found Wanda again, and she closed her lips.

“Ah,” said Clint with a smirk, following Natasha’s gaze, “So you are drinking, and not even just alcohol.”

Natasha gave him a confused look.

“Drinking in the view,” he winked, with added finger guns.

Natasha groaned, and suddenly a blue figure was wrapping its arms around Clint’s waist from behind.

“You make such bad jokes, old man,” Pietro whispered in Clint’s ear.

“Come on, that wasn't- uh-” Clint’s cheeks turned slightly pink as Pietro placed kisses down the side of his face and neck,  _ “Uh… Pietro…” _

“Ha, sorry Natasha,” Pietro smiled, “Come outside when you're ready to go,” he remarked more quietly to Clint with a wink.

Then, a blue zoom, and Quicksilver was gone.

“Pietro, don't run when you're drunk, you’ll-” Clint called out, until a crash interrupted him. A loud “WHAT THE HELL, MAN?” rang out from across the club, followed by a long string of ‘sorry’s in a Sokovian accent. 

“Too late,” Clint said glumly, turning to Natasha. When he saw her raised eyebrows and knowing expression, he managed to stutter out:

“Well, okay, don't, it's not… we're-he's-” before simply making a frustrated noise, finishing his drink, and walking into the crowd to find his boyfriend.

“Have fun back home, Hawkeye,” called Nat, laughing at his retreating back.

Natasha's eyes found Wanda again.

Her eyes narrowed as Vision approached the girl. Natasha knew he had feelings for Wanda, but she’d be damned if she let Wanda go that easy.

Vision danced with Wanda, and she smiled up at him, but as soon as he got too close she stepped back. ‘Atta girl,’ thinks Natasha.

The Captain came over to Vision, tapped him, and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. What was happening? The two men engaged in some words, and for a second Natasha started to think something serious was happening. She couldn’t quite read their lips due to the drink and the loud music all around, and because of how distracting Wanda was being. Scarlet Witch wasn’t paying attention to either of the men (wait, was Vision a ‘man?’), because she was staring at Natasha.

Wanda smirked, and Natasha physically felt her knees go weak. God damn this woman, she was going to be the death of her.

Wanda beckoned her over, and Natasha took a deep breath. She could do this. She’d fought very scary people, defeated adversaries against all odds - surely she could talk to a girl.

“Hello,” she raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms and standing her ground in the middle of the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Steve and Vision escorting a  _ very _ drunk Tony. She huffed.

“Hello, Black Widow,” Wanda smiled, “You look like you’re ready to fight someone. How many drinks have you had?”

“One,” Natasha pursed her lips, “I don’t want to lose control.” She nodded towards Steve, and Bucky this time, who were carrying a completely unconscious Sam between them.

“Have another,” Wanda cocked her head to the side, maintaining intense eye contact, “You won’t end up like that from two drinks.”

Natasha was still uncertain.

“I cannot dance with a woman who is made of wood,” Wanda laughed, he red lips splitting and revealing perfect white teeth, “You need to loosen up!”

At the promise of a dance, Natasha caved.

“Fine, one drink.”

* * *

 

Nevertheless, after three shots of vodka and a tequila sunrise, Natasha was feeling pretty good. But Wanda was practically dancing  _ on  _ her, and the heat of the witch’s body combined with the smoky, pumping atmosphere of the club, was too much to bear.

“Can we go outside?” Natasha asked Wanda, not wanting to leave the woman alone. Vision could come back, and Natasha didn’t want to lose this opportunity just yet.

“Sure,” Wanda said breathlessly, and they both headed for the door, pushing it open and basking in the cool night air.

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked concernedly as Natasha leaned her back against the brick wall.

“Yeah, you?” Natasha replied.

“I am more than alright,” Wanda smiled, and rushed towards Natasha, lips slamming against hers.

* * *

 

Natasha couldn’t remember anything after that, not really. But she could tell that she probably wouldn’t have any regrets. Except maybe the pounding headache - had they gone back in after that for more drinks? She couldn’t say.

The sun streamed in through the open window. She didn’t know how she’d gotten home - how either of them had - but there they were, back at the shiny new Avengers facility. 

And Wanda’s dark hair was splayed across Natasha’s white pillowcase. 

Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated!  
> PRQ out


End file.
